Two Souls Lost, Two Hearts together
by Americanpride911
Summary: Edit vis by DreamyGirl58When two members of the gang are killed in being two of the other members closer thougher
1. Chapter 1

**Two Souls Lost, Two Hearts together**

By

Courtney Belanger

Based on "What's New, Scooby Doo?"

A/N: This is my first Scooby Doo story ever, so Scooby Doo may not be the best in this story

**  
_The accident that changed everything_**

_It was a warm night outside with the full moon and the stars high in the night sky, and driving down the road was the Mystery Machine with the gang of Mystery Inc. in it. Fred, Velma, Shaggy, Daphne and their old dog pal, Scooby Doo, they all were coming back from seeing Simple Plan and the Hex Girls playing a couple of towns over. Daphne was sitting in the back of the van with Shaggy and Scooby. She was sleeping because she was tired out from the concert. As the Mystery Machine was driving down the road, Velma was trying to read a road map to see where they were going and to make sure they wouldn't get lost._

Velma: Do you know where we are going, Fred?

Fred: Sure I am. We are going the right way.

_Velma rolled her eyes._

_As the Mystery Machine was driving down the road, Shaggy and Scooby were joking around and having fun playing a game boy, but as they were having fun, Shaggy accidentally hit Daphne in the arm._

Daphne: Hey, Shag, can you stop it?

Shaggy: Like, sorry, Daph.

Daphne: It's ok.

_Fred was driving down the road, but somehow got lost because he was thinking that he was going the right way. Velma was checking the map to see where they were and found out that they weren't far from Coolsville._

Velma: If we turn around here, we can be back home in no time.

Fred: I know where we are going!

Daphne: Fred!!!

Fred: OK! We will turn around.

Velma: Jinkies!

_Shaggy opened up his backpack and pulled out a giant sandwich and he and Scooby ate it in no time._

Fred: Well, gang! We are almost home.

Shaggy: Like, groovy! I am getting hungry.

Scooby: Reah!

Velma: But you two just ate.

Fred: You know them.

Velma: True.

Daphne: How far are we from home, Fred?

Fred: Not that far.

Velma: So what did you guys think of the concert?

Fred: I liked it!

Daphne: It was nice of them to give us backstage passes.

Shaggy: Yeah, man, all that great food!

Daphne: Shaggy, can you think of anything but food?

Shaggy: Yeah, but why would I?

_Daphne laughed._

_As the Mystery Machine was going down the road, they passed a sign that said Coolsville two miles away._

Shaggy: Fred, please don't get lost because we don't need a mystery tonight.

Velma: I am with Shaggy with that.

Daphne: Can you quiet down a bit? I am trying to take a nap.

Shaggy: Ok.

Velma: Sure.

_The Mystery Machine was going down the road. The gang was coming to a four-way road. As the gang got to the four-way street, Velma looked at the map to see where they needed to go._

Velma: Well, if we just cut cross and keep going, we will be back home in no time.

Shaggy: Like, hope you are right. We don't need to be going to a haunted house tonight.

Velma: Yeah.

Scooby: Reah.

Fred: You guys are right.

_The reason why Fred agreed with Shaggy was because Fred was going to drop Shaggy, Scooby and Velma off at their homes and then Daphne. Fred was dropping off Daphne last because he was going to ask her out on a real date._

Fred thinking to himself: Oh, man, I hope Daphne says yes to dating me.

_The gang got to the four-way street, stopped behind another car and waited till the other car crossed the road. When the gang started to drive, a sports car was speeding down with the driver on his cellular phone, not caring what he was doing._

The guy: We need to get that deal. If we don't, I will fire you!

_As the gang crossed the road, Daphne woke up hearing the gang talking, so she got up.  
_  
Daphne: So Fred, how far are we from home?

Fred: Not far. Hey, Daphne, I am going to drop you off last because I've got something I want to ask you.

Daphne: What's that?

Fred: You will see.

Shaggy: Like, I've got an idea...

Daphne: What is that, Shag?

Fred: Keep your mouth closed, Shag.

Shaggy: Right, man.

_The gang looked both ways before they crossed the road. Someone in a big rig was there but he let them pass._

Fred: Well, things look good.

_As the gang was crossing the road, they thought it was safe, but out of nowhere a sports car appeared, driving very fast toward them._

Velma: Fred, LOOK OUT!!!!

_But it was too late. The car smashed right into the Mystery Machine. The car hit the Mystery Machine so hard that it spun into a tree. As the driver of the other car saw what he had done, he jumped back into his car and went away from the accident._

The driver: What have I done? I can't go to jail!!!

_As the other car left, the Mystery Machine sat there broken in half with Mystery Inc. trapped inside and with no one moving. A big truck was going by the accident. The truck driver saw the accident and he stopped to see if anyone was ok._

_As the truck driver was looking around, his jaw fell on what he saw for an accident._

The truck driver: Oh my God! Is anyone still alive?!

_The truck driver looked around. He heard a male voice coming from the crashed van that sounded like he was in pain.  
_  
The Voice: Help!!!

The Truck driver: I will get you some help. How many are there?

The Voice: Four…

_The truck driver got on his CB radio and called for help on it._

Truck driver: Anyone there? I need someone to call 911. There's a bad accident with four people hurt on Jackson AVE.

_As the time passed, the cops were the first at the accident, and as they got there, the police officers went to check the accident. They found one dog hurt and a male awake and a female to the side of him pinned in the crash. She was still alive but knocked out and covered with blood. Things got bad when the police officers found a female tossed from the van and lying on the ground, and the police officers found a male smashed to the side. Neither of them was moving.  
_  
Police officer one: Tell the paramedics we may have got two DOAs!!!

Police officer two: OK!

_As time passed, the area was filled with police cars and fire trucks, and an ambulance came pulling up to the crash. The paramedics checked out everyone at the accident. They found two of the gang killed and the other two looking bad. They called in a med flight for them._

Paramedic one calling on the police and fire radio: We need a med flight here. We got two people hurt here very bad!

_As the fire fighters were working on the Mystery Machine with the Jaws of Life to get the gang free, the girl who was still alive opened her eyes._

_It was Daphne. _

_As she was trying to look around, she couldn't see out of her right eye because her whole face was covered with blood even covering her right eye, but she could see out of her left eye.  
_  
Daphne: Shag! Vel! Fred!

_As Daphne looked around, she saw a couple of firefighters cutting up the Mystery Machine with the Jaws of Life, and she looked around to find Shaggy, Velma and Fred but she couldn't see them. Daphne kept on looking for her friends. She suddenly heard a helicopter landing near by. The firefighters got Daphne free from the accident and as they did, Daphne went weak and passed out.  
_  
_The paramedics got Daphne and the other member of Mystery Inc. loaded into the med flight helicopter and took them to the hospital._

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bad News_**

_Daphne found herself waking up in a hospital room, where she heard the hospital equipments around her. She had an oxygen mask over her face and an IV in her arm. As she was waking up, she could feel that she had gauzes going around her head. The drugs that the doctors had her on started to wear off and with it, she could see four figures in her room._

Figure One: Is Daphne going to be ok?

Figure Two: Her head injury is not as bad as we thought it was, but she got a nasty bump on her head.

Figure Three: So what does that mean?

Figure Two: She will be ok. We just have to give her some time to wake up.

Figure One: Good.

_Daphne got to see who they were. It was her mom and dad talking to a doctor about her injury. She now could see around her room and as she looked, she saw a lot of flowers and get-well cards around her bed. Daphne tried to talk, but she couldn't say anything because of the drug._

Daphne's mom: Hey, Shaggy, can you keep an eye on Daphne so we can talk to her doctor?

Shaggy: Like, sure, Mrs. Blake.

_As Daphne started to see more of her room, she saw her friend, Shaggy, sitting in a chair in her room with her mom and dad. Shaggy was covered with gauzes and he had a black eye and some cuts over his face and on both of his arms, but what Daphne didn't see was that Shaggy had a couple of injuries to his ribs too._

Shaggy talking to himself: I hope you get up soon, Daphne.

_As Shaggy was thinking that, Daphne tried to talk but was having problems. As she kept on trying, something came out._

Daphne in a weak voice: Shaggy!

Shaggy heard it and turned around to look at her.

Shaggy: Was that you, Daphne?!

_Shaggy looked at Daphne and saw that she was awake in her bed._

Shaggy: Daphne!!!

_Shaggy ran as fast as he could to get Daphne's mom and dad to tell them the great news about Daphne. As Shaggy ran out of the room, he saw Daphne's parents talking with the doctor about what Daphne was like when she was taken into the hospital._

Shaggy: Mr. and Mrs. Blake! Daphne is awake!

Mrs. Blake: Great!

_Shaggy and Daphne's parents went back into Daphne's room to see her. Shaggy ran to Daphne and hugged her.  
_  
Shaggy saying while crying: Daphne, you are ok.

Daphne in a weak voice: Hey, Shaggy.

_Daphne's mom and dad came walking into the room and went to Daphne and started to hug and kiss her._

Daphne in a weak voice: Hi, Mom and Dad.

Daphne's mom: Hi, Daphne!

Daphne's dad: How do you feel?

Daphne in a weak voice: Like crap...

Shaggy: Well, we are just happy to see that you are ok.

_As Daphne started to get her head together, she started to remember the accident. She tried to figure out where Fred, Velma and Scooby were._

Daphne: How are Fred and Velma doing?

Daphne's mom and dad looked over at Shaggy, and Shaggy had a sad look on his face.

Shaggy: They are ok, but they are still going to need some rest, and Scooby is at home resting…

_Daphne looked into Shaggy's eyes and could tell that he was hiding something from her, but she didn't dare to ask him about it.  
_  
Shaggy: Like, see you, Daphne. I will be back to see you later.

Daphne: Bye, Shaggy.

_Shaggy went over to Daphne and gave her a hug and then kissed her on her forehead and headed back to his room. As Shaggy left the room, Daphne's dad walked out with Shaggy to talk to him and to make sure he was ok about what he said to Daphne._

Shaggy: I didn't want to lie to her.

Daphne's dad: She's not ready for the bad news.

Shaggy: Yeah, but, like, how am I going to tell her?

Daphne's dad: You will find a way to tell her the news about Fred and Velma.

Shaggy: It's going to be hard for me.

Daphne's dad: Just wait for her to get a little better.

Mr. Blake put his hand on Shaggy's shoulder to make sure he was ok with it.

Shaggy: Like, sure.

_A couple of days passed by and Daphne was getting worried because she had not seen or heard from Fred and Velma, but Shaggy was there all of the time. Daphne started to get better and she started to think it was time for her to ask Shaggy what he was hiding from her.  
_  
_One day when Shaggy was sitting in Daphne's room watching TV with her, she suddenly sat up and looked over at him.  
_  
Daphne: Shaggy.

Shaggy: Like, what is it Daphne?

Daphne: I need to talk to you.

Shaggy: Like, sure.

Daphne: First let's go for a walk.

Shaggy: Ok.

_Shaggy helped her get up from her bed and then she tossed on a robe, and Shaggy took her by the hand._

As they walked down the hall, they came to a part in the hallway where they had a nice view of the area.

Shaggy: What do you want to talk about, Daphne?

Daphne: I want to know what happened to Fred and Velma.

_Shaggy looked down and started to cry, tears coming down his face fast. Daphne looked at him and then she could tell something was very wrong._

Daphne: What is it, Shaggy?

_Shaggy looked at Daphne with a tear falling down his cheek.  
_  
Shaggy: It's about Fred and Velma.

Daphne: What is it?

Shaggy: Please forgive me for not telling, but I had to lie to you about Fred and Velma because you were very weak and you wouldn't take it very well.

_Daphne started to cry because she knew something bad had happened. _

Daphne: What happened to Fred and Velma?

Shaggy: Both Fred and...

Daphne: Shaggy, please tell me what happened to them.

Shaggy: Both Fred and Velma died in the accident...

_Both Daphne and Shaggy lost it and couldn't stop crying because of the news of their lost friends._

Daphne: No, it can't be true. This has to be nothing but a nightmare.

Shaggy: I wish it was too. Daphne, can you forgive me for not telling you about Fred and Velma?

_As they sat there crying, Daphne put her arms around Shaggy and cried on his shoulder._

Daphne: I forgive you. I need you now, and I can't lose you.

Shaggy: Thank you

_Daphne gave Shaggy a kiss on the side of his face, and he put his arms around her and they both sat there holding one another. Daphne put her face into Shaggy's chest and while she was crying, Shaggy started to rub the back of her head._

It was soon time for them to get out of the hospital and go home, but first Daphne needed to get an MRI done. As Daphne was getting the MRI, the doctors were looking to see how bad the bump on her head was.

While Daphne was in the MRI, Shaggy was on the phone talking to Fred's mom, who was on vacation in Australia with Fred's dad.

Fred's mom: So how are you two doing?

Shaggy: Daphne and I are getting out of the hospital.

Fred's mom: That's good.

Shaggy: So when are you going to be here?

Fred's mom: Mr. Jones and I are out of here on the first plane out here.

_When Daphne got done getting checked out in the MRI, the doctors saw her bump was not that bad but she would have some problems for a couple of weeks._

Doctor One: Well, Miss Blake, you can't drive for a while.

Daphne: Why is that?

Doctor Two: The bump on your head will make you feel dizzy sometimes or will make you sleepy at other times, and that's not good while you are driving.

_Shaggy was sitting in the waiting room. He was waiting for Daphne so he could tell her about Fred's funeral and to see how she was doing. Daphne came walking out of the MRI room and saw him there waiting for her so she went over to him._

Daphne: Hey, Shag. I need you to do something for me.

Shaggy: What is it, Daphne?

Daphne: I can't drive right now. If I let you use my car, would you help me by taking me to the places I need to go?

Shaggy: Like, sure, and by the way I've got some news for you about Fred's funeral.

Daphne: What's that?

Shaggy: Fred's funeral is next Friday.

Daphne: What about Velma's funeral?

Shaggy: Her mom and dad are still working on it

Daphne: Ok.

Shaggy: I was going to ask if you would help me with cleaning out their houses this weekend.

Daphne: You want me to help you with that?

Shaggy: If you are ok with it?

Daphne: Yeah, I am.

_The next day Daphne was wearing a long flower dress. She was getting her bags ready so she and Shaggy could go home. As Daphne was getting done with the packing, Shaggy came walking into the room, wearing blue jeans and a gray T-shirt._

Shaggy: Ready to go home, Daphne?

Daphne: Yes, I am.

_Shaggy grabbed Daphne's bags for her and then they both walked out of the hospital room. As they were heading to Daphne's car, Daphne took Shaggy by his hand. They got to the car and Shaggy opened the door for Daphne._

Daphne: Thank you, Shaggy.

Shaggy: No problem.

_Shaggy jumped into the driver's seat and drove away. When they were leaving the hospital, two white doves were sitting on a tree in the parking lot. The birds were watching Shaggy and Daphne._

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	3. Chapter 3

_**So Long Fred and Velma**_

_Daphne's car was parked on the side of the road with no one in it because Daphne and Shaggy were sitting by the river talking. Daphne had asked Shaggy to stop by the Bear River on their way home from the hospital because she was still trying to deal with the loss of Fred and Velma._

Shaggy: Are you ok, Daphne?

Daphne: Yeah, but I still can't believe that we lost Velma and Fred.

Shaggy: I can't believe it either.

Daphne: One night we are coming back home together, and the next thing you know they are gone forever.

Shaggy: Yeah, I know. I still sometimes think they are alive and they will be coming home.

Daphne: Me too.

_As the wind blew, Shaggy helped Daphne get up, and they walked by the river holding hands, and as they walked by the river, something was watching them: the two white doves from the hospital parking lot were on a tree, sitting there and looking at Daphne and Shaggy, who were walking down the river._

Daphne: Hey, Shag. I need to ask you something.

Shaggy: What is it?

Daphne: You said you knew what Fred was going to ask me.

Shaggy: Yeah.

Daphne: What was it?

Shaggy: He was going to ask you out on a date.

Daphne: What?! How do you know?

Shaggy: He told me about it.

Daphne: Oh…

Shaggy: Sorry that he never got the chance to ask you out.

Daphne: It's ok. Maybe I should have asked him out because I did love him and had feelings for him.

Shaggy: The same with me and Velma. I think she had feelings for me.

Daphne: I think so too remembering just the way she was around you.

Shaggy: You saw that too?

Daphne: Yes.

Shaggy: I should have asked her out.

Daphne: The same goes with me and Fred. I should have asked him out too.

_Shaggy looked at his watch and saw that some time had passed, and it was time for him and Daphne to go home._

Shaggy: Daph, we need to start to get going.

Daphne: You are right. My mom and dad are waiting for me.

Shaggy: And Scooby is waiting for me.

_As Shaggy and Daphne started to walk up to the car, Daphne felt light headed and fell to the ground passing out._

_Daphne lied there on the ground. She started to have flashbacks from the accident, and they were bad flashbacks. One of the flashbacks was when the Mystery Machine smashed into the tree, and the other one was when the firefighters cut her free from the van._

_Daphne woke back up. She had blacked out only for a minute. She looked up, and she could see Shaggy over her holding her hand._

Shaggy: You ok, Daphne?

Daphne: Yeah, my doctors said I was going to have problems because of my head injury.

Shaggy: Like, do you need to go back to the hospital?

Daphne: No, I will be ok.

_Shaggy helped her up from the ground. Daphne was still feeling a little light headed, but she was ok._

Shaggy: Are you sure you are going to be ok?

Daphne: Yes, I am.

_Daphne got up from the ground, but she was feeling weak in the legs, so Shaggy helped her to the car. They got in and left the area._

_Soon Shaggy made it to Daphne's parents' home, where he was going to drop her off. As he was driving, Daphne began to have a headache and to feel sick. He looked at her. She had pain in her eyes._

Shaggy: Daph, are you sure you are ok?

Daphne: Yes.

Shaggy: You don't look it.

Daphne: I need to get some sleep.

Shaggy: Well, ok.

_Shaggy pulled up to the Blake's house. It was a huge house because Daphne's mom and dad were rich from owning a bath soap company. Shaggy and Daphne made it to the house. Daphne's mom and dad were waiting for them outside of the house, and when Shaggy pulled up, they were very happy to see them._

Shaggy: Well, you are home.

Daphne: Thank you, Shaggy.

Shaggy: Not a problem.

_The car stopped. Shaggy went to help Daphne out of the car by opening the door and holding her hand making sure that she wouldn't fall._

Shaggy: Here you go. Be careful.

_As Shaggy was taking Daphne to the house, Daphne's mom came walking up to her and started to hug her_.

Daphne's mom: Welcome home, Daphne!

Daphne: Hi, Mom. Me and Shaggy would have been here sooner but we had to talk.

Daphne's mom: Oh, well, you two need to talk some more.

Daphne: Yeah.

_Shaggy and Daphne's dad got Daphne's bags out of the car._

Daphne's dad: So what took you guys so long?

Shaggy: Daphne and I had to talk.

Daphne's dad: Oh.

_Soon they got everything out of the car and they walked into the house, but Shaggy had to go because his sister was waiting for him at home. Before he left, he went over to Daphne, and they both gave one another a huge hug._

Daphne: Thank you for being there for me.

Shaggy: You are my best friend, so I had to be there for you.

Shaggy gave Daphne a kiss on the forehead and held her tight for a bit longer while she did the same.

Shaggy: Well, see you in the morning.

Daphne: Ok, I'll give you a call if I need anything.

Shaggy: All right.

Daphne: Bye.

Shaggy: Like, see you.

_They hugged one more time, and Shaggy left to go home. On a tree, there were two white doves watching Shaggy and Daphne. As Shaggy left, one of the doves started to fly. When Shaggy was driving, the dove was flying over the car._

_Soon Shaggy was at his house, where his sister, Maggie, was waiting for him outside of his home, and Shaggy's mom and dad were inside, watching Scooby and making sure he was ok. As Shaggy pulled up, his sister went over to the car, and she had a smile on her face because she was happy to see her brother. When Shaggy got out of the car, Maggie gave him a hug and she had a huge smile on her face._

Maggie: Hi, bro!

Shaggy: Like, hey, Mag!

Maggie: Where is Daphne?

Shaggy: She is with her mom and dad.

Maggie: Oh. How is she dealing with everything?

Shaggy: Ok. It hit Daphne and me very hard.

Maggie: I am sorry. I really never had the time to get to know Fred and Velma.

Shaggy: Yeah. You saw them a lot when you were a little kid but not a lot when you got older.

Maggie: Well, I remember Daphne. She was at my wedding.

Shaggy: That's right. Back then, it was me, Daphne, Scooby and Scrappy.

Maggie: Yeah.

_Shaggy and Maggie walked into Shaggy's house, where their mom and dad were waiting for them. As Shaggy and Maggie went inside, Scooby saw Shaggy walking into the room, so he went running over to him and jumped on him and began licking his face._

Shaggy: Ok. Ok. I am happy to see you too, Scooby.

_Maggie pulled Scooby off of Shaggy because Shaggy's ribs were still hurting and she didn't want her brother to get hurt anymore than he already was. As Shaggy got up from the ground, his mom and dad went over to him and his mom hugged him._

Shaggy's mom: Hi, dear.

Shaggy: Like, hi, Mom.

_Shaggy's dad got to him and gave him a hug too._

Shaggy's dad: Welcome home, Norville.

Shaggy: Thanks, Dad.

_As Shaggy was there with his mom and dad, he began to talk to them about stuff like how Daphne was doing and how she was dealing with the loss of Fred and Velma._

Shaggy's dad: So how's Daphne?

Shaggy: She's alright, but she still has problems.

Shaggy's mom: Like what?

Shaggy: She's been feeling sick and weak, but she is doing better than she was in the hospital.

Shaggy's mom: Yeah, she looked bad when your dad and I checked her out in the hospital.

Shaggy: You guys saw her when she was still passed out?

Shaggy's mom: Yeah, she was looking bad, but I'm happy to see that she is doing better.

Shaggy: Like, yeah.

_Back at Daphne's parent's: Daphne was feeling even sicker than before, so she headed up to her old room, but before she did, she jumped into the shower. As she was in the shower with water running down her body, she started to feel a lot better, but all along, she had a feeling that someone was watching her. She went to get a look to see who it was. She saw no one, but as she looked at the window, she saw a white dove on a tree._

Daphne: What is the deal with me seeing white doves all the time?

_Soon the dove left, and Daphne got out of the shower. She was feeling better but was tired, so she got ready for bed. Daphne put on her nightshirt and walked downstairs to talk to her mom and dad. She was going to tell them she was going to get some sleep. She got down to where her mom and dad were watching TV._

Daphne: I am going to try to get some sleep.

Daphne's mom: Well, it's only 4:30.

Daphne: I know, but I still feel like crap and maybe if I get some sleep, I will feel better.

Daphne's Dad: Well, let's hope you'll feel better.

Daphne: I hope so too.

_As Daphne went back up the stairs, she started to feel weak in the legs, but she made it to her room and to her bed. When Daphne got to her bed, her legs gave in but she fell into her bed so she was ok._

Daphne: Hope I'll feel better.

_Back at Shaggy's house, Shaggy's mom, sister and dad were leaving, and when they left, Shaggy started to look around and to pull some cards out of one of his bags. They were a couple of get-well cards from some other people the gang knew. As Shaggy got done taking the cards, he found the newspapers that he had asked his sister to save for him, and as he was looking over them, he found the one that had info about the accident_

_"The Headline": Two Local Heroes Killed in Hit and Run_

_Shaggy kept reading the paper but gave up because he couldn't take it any more with him reading about his friends getting killed._

Shaggy: Like, man, I can't take this...

_Soon Shaggy got tired, and he headed to bed with Scooby by his side and as Shaggy was walking to his room, there was something watching him. It was a white dove on a tree._

Shaggy: I'm going to have to get up around 6:30 so make sure I get up at the time, Scooby.

_Scooby looked at him funny._

_Shaggy got into his PJ and jumped into his bed and set his alarm clock and turned on his T.V. He couldn't watch it that long because he soon fell asleep._

_As Daphne was sleeping in her big warm bed, she started to have nightmares about the accident with her seeing the bodies of Fred and Velma._

_"The Dream":_

_Daphne found herself waking up inside the Mystery Machine, and she was sitting next to Fred and Velma, and Shaggy and Scooby were in the back. Daphne started to look around and she started to talk to Fred to see what the heck was going on._

Daphne: Was that all just a dream?

_Fred looked at her very odd._

Fred: What was a dream?

Daphne: Never mind.

_As the van kept on driving down the road, Daphne was thinking about everything. Now she thought she was dreaming about the accident. She looked around, then she looked at Shaggy and as she did, Shaggy looked back at her._

Shaggy: Like, what is it, Daphne?

Daphne: Nothing...

_Everyone started to look at Daphne very odd._

Velma: Why are you acting odd?

Daphne: I just had a dream that you and Fred got killed in an accident, and me and Shaggy were the ones to stay alive...

Fred: That sounds like a bad dream.

Velma: Yeah, it dose.

_Daphne put her head on Fred's shoulder and then Fred looked at her and smiled at her. Daphne gave him a kiss on the cheek._

Fred: WOW!

Daphne: Yeah?

Fred: What was that for?!

Daphne: Oh, nothing.

_Shaggy looked at Daphne._

Shaggy: Like, what's the deal with that?

Daphne: What are you talking about?

Shaggy: Like, making a move on Fred.

Daphne: But...

Velma: Shaggy!

Shaggy: Like, what?

_Velma looked at Shaggy._

Velma: You know what.

Shaggy: Yeah.

_Velma looked back at Shaggy and smiled at him and Shaggy smiled back at her._

_As Shaggy and Velma were looking at one another, Daphne turned around and looked at Fred and then asked him something._

Daphne: Hey, Fred.

Fred: What is it, Daphne?

Daphne: You want to go on a date this Saturday?

Fred: Sure!

_Shaggy looked at them and smiled._

Shaggy: Hey, Fred, weren't you going to ask Daphne tonight?

_Fred looked at Shaggy and then at Daphne._

Fred: Yes, I was going to.

Daphne: Well, I guess I beat you to it

Fred: Yeah.

_Daphne was sitting there thinking to herself that it happened in her dream that Fred was going to ask her out but got killed before he could. As the Mystery Machine kept on going down the road, she looked around hoping that this was real and that she had just dreamed about the accident, but her hope soon faded away because of what happened next_.

Daphne: I hope this is real.

_Things were ok till Velma said that they were lost and that made Daphne lose it._

Velma: Fred, we are lost.

Fred: No, we are not.

Velma: By the way it looks on the map, we are way off from the road we need to be on.

Fred: I think we are going the right way.

Velma: Jinkies, Fred!

Fred: What?

Velma: You know what!

Fred: Ok, we go your way.

_Daphne started to lose it. Tears started coming out of her eyes and running down her face, and she started to go nuts._

Shaggy: Like, what's wrong Daphne?

Daphne: Something bad is going to happen!

Fred: What?

Daphne: We are going to be in a bad accident, and you and Velma are going to die.

Velma: That was just a dream, Daphne.

Daphne: No, it was real and it is going to happen very soon.

Fred: Daphne!

_As the gang was fighting, Daphne looked out of the side window and saw a sports car heading toward them._

Daphne: NO!!!

_Fred tried to stop the van, but it was too late. The car hit the Mystery Machine making it spin into the wood, where it hit a tree with full speed. The speed made the crash worse than any other everyday accident._

_As the Mystery Machine hit the tree, Velma got ejected from it. Fear was going up and down Daphne's body. Fred was crashed due to the weight of the Mystery Machine, which pinned him up to the tree and the weight made Fred stop breathing. Daphne got hit against the back of the seat and it was the crash that cut her head open and that made the blood come out._

_Daphne woke up to find herself covered in blood. Her face and most of her purple dress was covered with blood too. As she started to move around, she saw Fred dead next to her, and she started to cry thinking that Shaggy and Scooby both were dead too._

Daphne: God, no!!!

_Before Daphne could go check on Velma, she woke up in her bed with fear washing over her and tears coming out of her eyes. As Daphne started to wake up, she could tell it was just a dream. She started to touch her head, and she could feel the bandage on her head._

Daphne: Oh, no. It is still true. Fred and Velma are still dead.

_Daphne just lost it. She started to cry, and she couldn't stop crying. Tears were running down her cheeks. As she was crying, she looked over to her alarm clock to see it was 1:30 in the morning. She tried to stop herself from crying, but as she was doing so, there was a knock on her door. Daphne got up and opened her door to see who it was, and as she opened her door, she saw it was her mom wanting to see what was wrong with her_.

Daphne's mom: What's wrong, Daphne?

Daphne: I had a very bad nightmare…about the accident.

Daphne's mom: Oh, I am sorry.

_Daphne's mom went over to her and started to hug her making her feel better and making sure she was going to be ok._

Daphne's mom: Are you going to be ok?

Daphne: Yeah, I will.

Daphne's mom: Well, try to get some sleep.

Daphne: I will.

_Daphne went back to sleep. When she fell back to sleep, there was something watching her. The thing watching her was a white dove, the same one that was watching her all day._

_Back at Shaggy's house, Shaggy was sleeping with Scooby at his feet, but Scooby woke up to see someone in the room. Scooby didn't growl at the person. The person started to walk over to Scooby, and he could see it was a brown haired girl and something that looked like glasses was on her face. Scooby watched as the girl walked over to Shaggy and kissed him on the face and then put something in his hand._

The unknown girl talking into Shaggy's ear: I love you.

_Then the girl just turned around and walked into the wall and was gone. Scooby was happy at what he had seen. It was soon morning, and Shaggy was waking up. As he started to move his hand, he could feel something in it._

Shaggy: Oh, what's this?

_Shaggy got up to see what it was. What he saw shocked him big time: it was a photo of him and Velma taken a year before. He and Velma were hugging and smiling by a lake that they were camping at._

Shaggy: How did this get here?

_So Shaggy got ready and jumped into Daphne's car so he could pick up Daphne and they could have breakfast together._

_Daphne was awake at that time feeling a lot better than she did the night before and she dressed up very nice with a long pink dress and a nice shirt. Daphne's mom was awake too and was talking to Daphne._

Daphne's mom: So did you get a good rest?

Daphne: Yeah.

Daphne's mom: That's good. I hope things go better for you today.

Daphne: Same here.

_Soon Shaggy got to the house and went inside, where Daphne was waiting for him. Both Shaggy and Daphne gave one another a big hug._

Shaggy: Like, hey, Daphne.

Daphne: Hi, Shaggy.

Shaggy: You ready to go?

Daphne: Yep.

Shaggy: Then let's go get something to eat.

Daphne: Sure.

_Daphne and Shaggy got into the car. They decided to go to a local diner to get some breakfast and to talk about stuff. They headed to Daphne's car, and as they were leaving, the two white doves were watching them leave but they didn't fly away._

Shaggy: So where do you want to eat?

Daphne: Anywhere would be good. How about we eat at jack's?

Shaggy: Like, sure.

_So they headed to Jack's, for they could talk some more and get something good to eat. As they made it to Jack's, Shaggy got out of the car first and opened the door for Daphne._

Daphne: Thank you, Shag.

Shaggy: No problem, Daphne.

_While walking into Jack's, Shaggy took Daphne by the hand, and when he did, she turned around and smiled at him. When they got into the diner, Shaggy went to get a table for himself and Daphne. While Daphne was waiting for him, someone started to call her. It was a girl calling her name. The girl was tall and had black hair and was wearing a long red dress. Her name was Tammy and she was an old friend of Daphne._

Tammy: Daphne, is that you?

_Daphne turned around and saw Tammy waving at her. A smile came across Daphne's face._

Daphne: Hey, Tammy!

_Daphne and Tammy went over to one another and started to hug._

Daphne: So how are you, Tammy?

Tammy: I'm fine.

Daphne: That's good.

Tammy: I see you are doing well, but I heard what happened to Fred and Velma. I am so sorry.

Daphne: Thank you.

Tammy: Where's Shaggy?

Daphne: He's here just getting a table for me and him so we can eat at it.

_Tammy looked at Daphne odd._

Tammy: What, you two a couple now?

Daphne: Nah, we are just dealing with the loss of Fred and Velma.

Tammy: Oh, sorry.

Daphne: It's ok.

_Soon Shaggy come back to Daphne to tell her that he had got a table._

Shaggy: Like, I got a table for us.

_Daphne turned around and looked at Shaggy._

Daphne: Hey, Shag, I've got someone for you to meet.

Shaggy: Like, who?

_Tammy looked at Shaggy and waved at him._

Tammy: Hey, Shaggy! You remember me?

_Shaggy looked back at her._

Shaggy: Like, hey, Tammy!

Tammy: Hi, Shaggy! How are you?

Shaggy: I am ok. I haven't seen you in a long time.

Tammy: Same here.

Shaggy: So how are you?

Tammy: I am good. Sorry to hear about Fred and Velma.

Shaggy: Like, thank you. It is hard to deal with but we are trying.

Tammy: You guys want my number if you need anything?

Daphne: Ok, just write it down.

_Tammy took out a pen and a paper and wrote down her phone number._

Tammy: Here you guys go.

_Daphne took the paper and then gave it to Shaggy to put it in his pocket._

Tammy: Well, I've got to go, guys.

_Tammy gave Daphne and Shaggy a big hug and started to walk out of Jack's._

Tammy: Well, see you guys. Give me a call when you can.

Shaggy: Like, sure. It was nice to see you.

Daphne: We make sure to talk to you.

_Tammy left, and Shaggy and Daphne sat down at the table and ordered their breakfast of egg and bacon. As their food got there, they started to talk more about Fred and Velma and about other stuff too._

Shaggy: Like, that was nice to see Tammy.

Daphne: Yeah, it was.

Shaggy: When we get the time, we can call her.

Daphne: Yeah.

_Shaggy remembered what he had found that morning: the photo of him and Velma._

Shaggy: Like, hey, Daphne. I've got something to show you.

Daphne: What?

_Shaggy pulled out the photo and gave it to Daphne_

Shaggy: Like, I just found this photo when I got up this morning.

Daphne: That's weird. Did you know you ever had it?

Shaggy: I remember it being taken but I thought Velma had it

Daphne: So how did you get it?

Shaggy: I have no idea.

Daphne: Who knows

Shaggy: True.

_As they were eating, Daphne started to have another headache, and it was making tears come out of her eyes._

Shaggy: What's wrong, Daphne?

Daphne: A headache; that hurt big time.

Shaggy: Are you going to be ok?

Daphne: Yeah, I will...

Shaggy: Like, ok. Well, if you feel like crap, I think you need to be at home, and I will help take care of Fred's house.

Daphne: I will be ok. I will help you.

Shaggy: Like, alright.

_Shaggy was getting done with his eggs and Daphne was still eating her food. While they were eating, Shaggy's cell phone went off. He grabbed his cell phone to see who was calling him._

Shaggy talking on his phone: Who's it?

The person on the phone: Hello, Shaggy. This is Velma's dad.

Shaggy: Like, hey, Mr. Dinkley.

Mr. Dinkley: I've got news for you and Daphne.

Shaggy: Like, what is it?

Mr. Dinkley: We are going to lay Velma to rest next Sunday.

Shaggy: So two days after Fred's?

Mr. Dinkley: Yeah.

Shaggy: Like, I will tell Daphne.

Mr. Dinkley: Ok.

Shaggy: Like, are you guys going to need help cleaning Velma's house?

Mr. Dinkley: Yes, are you doing anything on Monday?

Shaggy: No.

Mr. Dinkley: Can you help us?

Shaggy: Like, sure.

Mr. Dinkley: Ok. Well, take care.

Shaggy: Like, see you.

_As Shaggy got off the phone and when he put it down, Daphne looked over at him because she wanted to know what he was talking about._

Daphne: Who was that?

Shaggy: Velma's dad.

Daphne: What did he want?

Shaggy: They are laying Velma to rest next Sunday.

Daphne: Oh…

Shaggy: And I've been asked to help with cleaning out Velma's house on Monday.

Daphne: Will you need my help?

Shaggy: Like, if you want.

Daphne: I do.

_Soon Shaggy and Daphne got done with their breakfast and when they got their bill, they talked on who was going to pay._

Shaggy: Like, I will pay.

Daphne: Let me pay, Shaggy.

Shaggy: Ok, I will cover the tip.

Daphne: Ok.

_They got the bill paid, but as they were leaving Jack's, Daphne asked Shaggy something odd._

Daphne: Hey, Shag.

Shaggy: Like, what is it Daphne?

Daphne: This is odd but...

Shaggy: What?

Daphne: You think we can see the Mystery Machine?

Shaggy: Like, what do you mean by that?

Daphne: I want to see the Mystery Machine so I can deal with everything better.

Shaggy: Well, when my dad was a police officer he had a partner, who is now the Police Chief. Maybe I can talk to him about it.

Daphne: Ok.

Shaggy: So what do you want to do now?

Daphne: Why don't we just go for a ride?

Shaggy: Like, sure.

_So Daphne and Shaggy jumped back into Daphne's car and took off. They headed down the road and kept going till they got to a place outside the town. The place they went to was full of nice hills and there was a very clear and clean lake, so they stopped there and Daphne took a blanket out of her car and then took Shaggy by the hand as they went up the hill._

Daphne: Right here, Shaggy.

Shaggy: Ok, so what do you want to do now?

Daphne: Just kick back and watch the sky.

Shaggy: Like, sounds great to me.

_Daphne put the blanket on the ground and she and Shaggy lied down on the blanket and they just lied together watching the sky. It was fun watching the blue sky and it was getting their minds off everything._

Shaggy: Like, this is great.

Daphne: Yeah, it just feels good just want we been having deal with and what we have deal keep on dealing with

Shaggy: Yeah.

Daphne: So true.

Shaggy: It's going to be hard to say goodbye to Fred and Velma.

Daphne: I know I am going to miss them.

Shaggy: Yeah, I loved Velma, and Fred was like a brother to me.

Daphne: Velma was a sister to me.

Shaggy: I don't know what we are going to do now.

Daphne: What do you mean, Shag?

Shaggy: What are we going to do now without Fred and Velma? We can't be going around everyday trying to look into mysteries.

Daphne: I know. I guess we just have to see.

Shaggy: I think so.

_As Shaggy and Daphne were watching the sky, they both fell asleep on the blanket because it was a good time just to get some rest. Daphne rolled over and got even closer to Shaggy and then held onto him by putting her arms around him and they just lied there, happy about just being together._

_Daphne soon woke up, and as she was getting up, she looked at Shaggy's face and then a smile came across her lips because she was feeling safe and good around him. As Daphne got up she looked down the hill, and by her car she saw a big guy with blonde hair and a short girl by him with brown hair. They were looking up at her and Shaggy._

Daphne: Fred and Velma?!

_Daphne got up and started to run down the hill so she could look at them, but before she could get down there, they were gone._

Daphne: Were they Fred and Velma I just saw?

_As Daphne was by her car, she found a white feather on the ground but there was nothing to show anyone was there. Daphne went back up to the hill to get Shaggy so they could get out of there and just to have a little more fun before the week that no one wanted to have started ._

Daphne: I am not going to tell Shaggy what I just saw.

_Daphne got back to Shaggy, who was still sleeping on the blanket, and then he started to wake up and saw Daphne coming back up the hill. As he was watching her come up the hill, he saw that she had an odd look on her face as if she had seen a ghost. When Daphne got back up the hill, Shaggy asked her about the odd look on her face._

Shaggy: Like, what is it Daphne?

Daphne: Oh, nothing.

Shaggy: Why the odd look on your face?

Daphne: No reason.

_Shaggy had a feeling that Daphne was hiding something form him, but it was not a big deal for him to ask._

Shaggy: So what do you want to do now?

Daphne: Let's go to the ocean.

Shaggy: Like, sounds good to me.

_So they got back into the car and then left the hills to go to the ocean and as they left, there were two white doves watching them._

_Daphne and Shaggy made it to the beach. There was a nice wind blowing, and the salty water had filled up the air. The air and the wind made them feel so good that it put a smile on their faces._

Shaggy: Like, do you feel that, Daphne?

Daphne: Yeah, it feels like Heaven.

_Both Shaggy and Daphne started to walk in the sand. They both were holding hands and looking at one another and smiling. As they were walking, Daphne stopped and grabbed Shaggy just to put her arms around him, and then she kissed him on the side of his face._

Shaggy: Like, what was that for?

Daphne: I just felt like it was right.

Shaggy: Ok.

_The rest of the day passed by and it was time for both of them to go home and rest up for the next day because they were going to be busy. As Shaggy made it to Daphne's parents', she turned around and kissed him again on the side of the face just as a little thank you to him._

Shaggy: Like, what was THAT for?

Daphne: Just saying thank you.

Shaggy: Alright.

_Soon Shaggy was back at Daphne's parents' home so she could get some sleep for the next day. As he and Daphne pulled into the driveway, the two white doves that had been watching them were on a tree waiting for Shaggy and Daphne to come back home._

Shaggy: Go get some sleep.

Daphne: I will.

Shaggy: Ok then, like, see you.

Daphne: Bye, Shaggy.

Shaggy: See you, Daphne.

_Daphne reached over and kissed Shaggy as her way to say good bye and to thank him for a great day. As Daphne was beginning to get out of the car, Shaggy got out and rushed to help her up to the house. She was starting to feel weak in the legs, so Shaggy carried her up like they were just married. When Shaggy made it to the top of the stairs, he put her down and then he hugged her goodbye._

Shaggy: Like, see you.

Daphne: Bye, Shaggy.

_As soon as Shaggy got done hugging Daphne, he started to walk away, but Daphne grabbed him by the arm._

Daphne: Shaggy?

Shaggy: Like, what?

Daphne: I know I said it ten times before but…thank you.

Shaggy: No problem, Daphne.

Daphne: I mean you've been so good to me, and I love you for it.

Shaggy: That's what good friends are for.

Daphne: But without you, I don't know where I would be or how I would be acting. You've been keeping me from losing it.

Shaggy: That's the same with you. I would be gone without you.

Daphne: Yeah…

Shaggy: Well, I've got to go home now.

Daphne: Bye, Shag. I love you.

Shaggy: I love you too, Daphne.

_Out of nowhere, both Shaggy and Daphne approached each other and kissed one another on the lips and held it there for a long time. After they broke from the kiss, they just saw what they had been doing. They looked into one another's eyes and smiled._

Shaggy: Well, bye, Daphne. I will see you.

Daphne: Ok, bye, Shaggy.

_Shaggy walked back down the stairs with a big smile on his face. He was feeling good about himself and Daphne. _

_Daphne had a smile on her face too and she was feeling the same as Shaggy._

_Daphne knew the next day was going to be a busy day with them clearing out Fred's house, and she knew she was going to find things there. Soon it was 9:00 P.M. and she was going to try and get some sleep because she knew the week was going to make it hard for her to sleep. Daphne got into a long white nightgown and jumped into her bed hoping that she would get a better night of sleep than she had the previous night, when she had had the nightmare about the crash._

_Daphne soon fell asleep, and she was sleeping well till something came over her: a feeling that she was being watched by someone. Daphne didn't want to see if there was someone watching her but then she thought she could feel someone touch her hand. Daphne got up to see who it was. There was no one there, but when she looked down at the end of her bed, there was a flower that was not there when she had gone to sleep._

Daphne: What's this?

_Daphne didn't go back to sleep that night because of the feeling that someone was in her room but she didn't see anybody. As the time went by, it was soon morning and Daphne couldn't understand how someone could possibly get into her room without her seeing them._

Daphne: Where did this flower come from?

_Soon Daphne was up and was ready. She was talking to her mom while she was waiting for Shaggy to pick her up. She asked her mom if she or her dad had gone into her room while she was sleeping._

Daphne: Did you or Dad come into my room while I was sleeping?

Daphne's mom: No. Why?

Daphne: I found this.

_Daphne pulled the flower out and put it on the table for her mom to look at it and to see if she knew anything about it._

Daphne: I found this flower at the end of my bed.

_Daphne's mom's eyes turned big at what she saw._

Daphne's mom: Sweetheart, that's a rare flower that grows in Mexico.

Daphne: What!!!

_Daphne was still trying to think on what her mom had just said about the flower when there was a knock on the door. It was Shaggy, who had come to pick her up. Daphne's mom got up and let Shaggy in because Daphne was still trying to figure out where the flower had come from._

Daphne's mom: Hey, Shaggy, come on in.

Shaggy: Like, thank you. Is Daphne ready?

Daphne's mom: Yes, just hold on.

_Daphne went into the living room, where Shaggy was waiting for her. He started to joke around with her._

Shaggy: Like, hey, Daphne. Nice outfit!

Daphne: Oh, zip it!

_Daphne was wearing a pair of rip blue jeans and a baggy T- Shirt. She looked like a female Shaggy._

Shaggy: Looks like I got a twin.

_Daphne laughed._

Shaggy: Are you ready to go?

Daphne: Yes.

Shaggy: Ok. Let's go.

_Shaggy and Daphne jumped into Daphne's car to go to Fred's house to help clean it out and take anything like photos from the gang. They got to Fred's house. Fred's dad and brother were there too._

Shaggy: Well, you ready to do some work, Daphne?

Daphne: Yes, I am.

_They went into Fred's house. They knew they were going to find some stuff that was going to make them cry. When Daphne and Shaggy got into the house, they each took a different part of the house._

Daphne: I will clean up the upstairs and Fred's room.

Shaggy: Like, sounds good to me.

_Daphne went upstairs to Fred's room. A tear came down her face as she made it to the room. She felt very odd. She looked around Fred's room. It looked like no one had been in there. The bed was still made, and Fred's outfit for the next day was lying on the bad._

Daphne: No one has been here, not even his mom and dad.

_Daphne went over to Fred's bed and put her face on Fred's pillow and started to cry, but she tried to keep it down so no one would hear her. As Daphne was crying, she put her hand under the pillow, and she grabbed a piece of paper and pulled it out to see what it was._

Daphne: What is this?

_Daphne looked at the paper and read what it said and she was in shock at what it said about what Fred had planned to do if things worked out with him and Daphne._

_"The Note":_

"_If things work out with me and Daphne, I am going to ask her to marry me, and we could live our lives as one together forever!"_

Daphne: Oh, my God!

_As Daphne kept working in Fred's room, Shaggy walked into the bedroom with a box full of stuff to show to Daphne. Daphne took the note she had found and put it back in her pocket to hide it because she didn't want Shaggy to see it._

Shaggy: Like, hey Daphne, check this out.

Daphne: What?

_He put the box down and pulled out a couple of photos he had found. They were photos of the gang and they were from different times in their lives. In the first photo he pulled out everyone was together at a party with Scrappy and Scooby Dum._

Shaggy: Like, you remember this?

Daphne: Yeah, that's nice.

_Daphne looked into the box and found a photo of her and Fred dancing at a New Year party having the time of their lives. Then Daphne found another photo, but it was not of her and Fred. It was of Shaggy and Velma. Shaggy and Velma were holding hands at the same party looking at one another and smiling. Daphne looked at Shaggy and gave him the photo so he could look at it._

Daphne: Hey, Shag, check this out.

_Daphne handed Shaggy the photo._

Shaggy: Like, wow!

Daphne: Cool find I would say.

Shaggy: Yeah…

_As they kept looking at the photos, they came up with an idea to make some photo albums with the photos that they had found._

Shaggy: Man, we are going to have a good deal of photo albums when we get done.

Daphne: We will need to find one of those nights when we get some free time.

Shaggy: Yep.

_As they looked in the box, they found a couple of Fred's old newspapers that he used to read, like The National Exaggerator. Shaggy and Daphne couldn't help laughing because they remembered how Fred used to believe that everything in it was real. _

Shaggy: Like, National Exaggerators were full of crap!

Daphne: But you know Fred thought they were true.

Shaggy: Yeah.

_The rest of the day passed without anything big going on. They just got Fred's house cleared out making it look like no one had ever lived there._

Shaggy: Like, this is hard to look at.

Daphne: I know.

_Daphne and Shaggy took two boxes that were full of photos of the gang and some other stuff they had found. They were going to keep them in order to remember Fred. The two put the stuff in the back of Daphne's car and they headed home._

Shaggy: So what do you want to do now?

Daphne: Go home.

Shaggy: Sounds good, but is it ok if I stop by my house first?

Daphne: Ok.

_So they went to Shaggy's house to drop off the stuff they had got from Fred's house. Shaggy was going to check on Scooby too. As Shaggy and Daphne made it to Shaggy's house, Scooby was outside just having fun with some of his dog toys and a big bone. When Scooby saw Daphne getting out of the car, he went running over to her as fast as he could because the last time he saw Daphne was the day of the accident. But before Scooby could jump into Daphne's arms, Shaggy grabbed him so he wouldn't hurt Daphne._

Shaggy: Scoob, you've got to be careful around Daphne.

_While Shaggy was pulling Scooby away from Daphne, she went over to Scooby and put her arms around him and gave him a big hug and a kiss._

Daphne: Hey, Scooby. You are looking good.

_Shaggy took the boxes into his living room and put them on his table so they could look at them some other day. Daphne made herself at home kicking back and watching some TV. Shaggy asked her if she wanted something to drink._

Shaggy: Like, you want a soda, Daphne?

Daphne: Yes, thank you.

_Shaggy joined Daphne by sitting next to her to watch TV, and when he did, she put her head on his shoulder just because she wanted to. They watched some TV, but soon it was getting late and Daphne told Shaggy to take her home._

Daphne: Shag, it's getting late. Can you take me home please?

Shaggy: Like, sure.

_They both walked out of the house holding one another's hands just because they felt like it._

Shaggy: So are you doing anything special tomorrow?

Daphne: Nothing, just getting some rest.

Shaggy: Sounds good. We need to rest up for next week.

Daphne: Yeah.

_Shaggy made it to Daphne's parents' house to drop her off. He pulled up in the driveway. Daphne gave him a kiss on the cheek and Shaggy did the same._

Shaggy: 'Night, Daphne.

Daphne: Good night, Shag. See you on Monday.

_The next day soon came and passed. Shaggy and Daphne didn't see one another that day because they were going to get some sleep because the next week was going to be bad for them. Unlike the last couple of days, Daphne got some sleep and so did Shaggy, not getting woken up by something odd. It was soon Monday and Shaggy and Daphne were at Velma's to help clean her house out and to find stuff to keep her memory alive. As they were outside of Velma's house, they saw that her dad and uncle had a good deal of stuff already in the back of a moving van._

Shaggy: I guess they have a lot of things done.

Daphne: By the look of it.

_Shaggy and Daphne went over to Velma's dad to ask him what he wanted to do and if they found anything like photos._

Velma's dad: Hey, guys.

Shaggy: Like, hey, Mr. Dinkley.

Daphne: So what do you need us to do?

Mr. Dinkley: Well, to tell the truth, we came here the first thing in the morning and got most of it done, but we found some stuff you may like to have.

Shaggy: Like what?

Mr. Dinkley: A couple of photos.

Shaggy: That's cool.

_Seeing they didn't need any more help, Daphne and Shaggy took the stuff that Velma's dad gave them and put them in Daphne's car. After all, the day wasn't as bad as they thought it was going to be, so they went home and the rest of the day passed. Now they had to get ready for Fred and Velma's funerals._

_The rest of the week passed with nothing big going on. It was soon time for Fred's funeral, and Shaggy and Daphne were at Shaggy's house getting ready for it by dressing up. Shaggy was in the shower and Daphne was knocking on the door telling him to rush it_

Daphne: Shaggy, hurry up.

Shaggy: I will be right there.

_Daphne was wearing a black dress and had her hair pinned up and was wearing a small deal of make up. Shaggy had got out of the shower. He had his hair combed and he was looking good, but the suit he was wearing was a mess. Daphne helped him by fixing his tie and just made sure he looked good_.

Daphne: There you look better.

Shaggy: Like, I guess so.

Daphne: Let's get going.

_So they walked out to Daphne's car holding hands. Shaggy opened the door for Daphne and as they drove off, those two white doves were watching them. Soon they were at the funeral, and it was a long funeral. The reason was everyone had something nice to say about Fred. Daphne and Shaggy were sitting next to one another, each making sure that the other was ok dealing with the funeral. Fred's funeral got over and as everyone was leaving to head to the graveyard, Daphne made sure she was alone in the room, and she walked over to Fred's casket and started to talk._

Daphne: Fred, I am so sorry that I never told you that I loved you. If I knew you wanted to marry me, I would marry you. Why did you have to die and I had to live?

_Daphne heard someone come into the room and she turned around to get a look to see who it was. It was Shaggy. He was looking for her so they could go and meet everyone._

Shaggy: Are you ok, Daphne?

_Daphne didn't say anything. She just walked over to Shaggy and started to cry. He put his arms around her and held her tight._

Shaggy: It's going to be ok.

Daphne: Never leave me.

Shaggy: I will be here for you.

_The days went by, and it was time for Velma's funeral, and Shaggy knew it was going to hit him hard but little did he know how hard. They did the same as they had done at Fred's funeral, but unlike Fred, Velma was laid to rest on her mom and dad's land. The funeral was just as long as Fred's funeral and just as many talk about how she was a great person._

_Coming down from the funeral, Shaggy was not saying anything at all. He just kept driving. Daphne thought he might be mad about something so she didn't ask. They made it back to Shaggy's house. Shaggy got out of the car and just walked into his house. Daphne got out and tried to catch up to him to see what was up. As Shaggy made it to his house, he fell to his knees and just lost it. He couldn't take it anymore. He was hiding all of his pain from everyone. Daphne saw Shaggy crying on the ground so she rushed over to him and sat next to him to make sure he was ok._

Daphne: You ok, honey?

Shaggy: I can't take it anymore!

Daphne: What, babe?

Shaggy: Like, the deaths and everything.

_Daphne put her arms around Shaggy and took his head and put it in her lap and she started to cress his hair to make sure he was going to be alright._

Daphne: I am going be here for you.

Shaggy: Thank you, Daphne.

_Daphne kissed the top of Shaggy's head, and as she was holding him they both fell asleep._


End file.
